Birthday Bash
by x-Arteest
Summary: A simple bithday party turns chaotic. Ichigo makes one of the biggest mistakes in his life. AU


**A/N: **Hey I'm x-Arteest and this is my first fan fic, but I hope you'll enjoy it!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Bleach

**

* * *

**

Birthday Bash

Ichigo Kurosaki is married to Orihime and they have two children, Sora who is 10 years old and Suki who is 6 years old. Grimmjow and Ulquiorra live with them, much to Ichigo's annoyance. Rukia and Renji are also married and have two children, Hisana and Louie and are expecting another child.

It was Louie's seventh birthday and the Kurosaki family (including Ulquiorra and Grimmjow) and Chad and Uryuu were invited to his birthday party.

"You can't catch me, Sora!" cried 12 year old Hisana. She wasn't interested in make-up or boys, but instead she loved running around and climbing trees. Her mother was probably to blame for this, but she liked it that way.

"Oh yeah? Watch me!" cried a determined Kurosaki Sora, his jet black hair glistening in sunlight as he ran after her. "Come on Louie, let's team up."

Louie, with his mother's eyes and father's hair, beamed with joy at the prospect of teaming up with one of the most popular boys at school and replied with an "okay".

The three children ran up and down the yard having fun leaving Suki by herself in a corner, holding onto her teddy bear. Orihime looked at her daughter, she had Orihime's hair and Ichigo's eyes. She looked so lonely so Orihime went to her.

"Hello Suki!" Orihime said with her most cheerful smile.

"Hi Mommy!" Suki beamed with joy because her mother was now by her side.

"What are you doing here by yourself? Don't you want to play with Sora, Louie-kun and Hisana-chan?" Orihime asked kindly.

"No Mommy," Suki shook her head, "I'm not alone Kon-kun's with me." She held Kon out to her. "Sora-kun, Louie-kun and Hisana-chan don't want to play with me because I'm too young, but that's okay with me. I like being alone and I still have Kon-kun to play with."

Orihime looked at her daughter and knew that the look on her face and in her eyes said otherwise. "Suki… how about we play something together?"

"Really?" asked doubtfully.

"Yup, come on!" Orihime held out her hand towards Suki who took it enthusiastically.

"Hope you don't mind if I join you," a passive voice said.

"Ulqui-san! _You_ want to play with _me_?" Suki asked in disbelief. She adored Ulquiorra and to her having him play with her was like having royalty play with peasants. 'He's way cooler than Sora-kun' Suki thought to herself. "Of course we don't mind, Ulqi-san!"

Ulquiorra looked slightly embarrassed and said, "I told you not to call me that."

"Why not?" Suki asked confused. "It's a cute name just like you."

This time Ulquiorra turned a light shade of pink and Orihime laughed. Suki led them to a little table with a tea set on it. "Mommy you sit there. Ulqi-kun you sit there and Kon-kun will sit here."

* * *

"Is that Ulquiorra-san and your mom playing with Suki?" Hisana asked pointing to the table on the other side of the yard.

"Yeah. How did she get Ulqiorra dragged into her dumb game? Ulquiorra's way too cool for that. Wait till I tell Ulquiorra about Suki's little secret," Sora said with a smirk upon his face.

"Come on, Sora! Leave your sister alone! She's done nothing to you. Why not ask her to play?" Hisana reasoned.

"Are you half nut? Wait, don't answer that, you are an Abarai after all. Suki's too little and stupid, don't you think so Louie?"

Louie who had been watching silently blushed slightly as he answered, "I think she's… nice."

"Don't tell me she's got to you too! Louie I thought you were better than that."

Louie just looked away. Sora just shook his head and went to put his plan into action.

"Sora sometimes you make worry," Hisana sighed to herself.

* * *

Uryuu was helping Rukia in the kitchen while Chad pushed Hisana and Louie on the swings. No one knew where Grimmjow was. He was always disappearing and no one really cared because he was always there for you when you needed him, Renji was making burgers and Ichigo was helping him. Ichigo scowled.

"What's wrong Ichigo?" Renji asked.

"Look at him, taking advantage of my wife like that. I swear if he touches her, I'll kill him," Ichigo said angrily.

"Ichigo, calm down! There's nothing going on between her and Ulquiorra. If I were you I'd watch out for Suki, Ulquiorra and her…" Renji stopped when he saw the look Ichigo had on his face. "I was only joking," Renji said trying to laugh only to stop when he realized that there was no point in doing so.

Ichigo carried on watching Suki, Orihime and Ulquiorra. They were all laughing and smiling, even Ulqiorra. Ichigo couldn't help, but think that it was supposed to be him with them, not Ulquiorra. He watched them a little longer when all of a sudden Orihime and Ulquiorra got up and walked towards the garage, behind it where no one could see them. "What the hell is going?!" Ichigo yelled.

* * *

Orihime and Ulquiorra walked to the back of the garage. It was Suki's orders. She wanted to give them a surprise, so they had to go where they would not be able to see anything.

Orihime looked at Ulquiorra. It was kind of dark behind the garage and his face illuminated in the darkness. "Um… Ulquiorra," Orihime began.

"Yes, Orihime?" Ulquiorra said indifferently while looking at the beautiful woman that stood before him.

"Thank you for being so good to Suki. Ever since someone made the mistake of calling Sora mature for his age, he won't play with her because she's 'not mature enough'. It really means a lot to me and even more for her. So thank you."

"I do it with pleasure. I enjoy being with her," Ulquiorra said, still without his facial expressions changing at all.

Orihime smiled and then said, "Looks like Suki has a little crush on you."

Ulquiorra simply sighed.

"Don't worry; I'm sure she'll get over you as soon as she gets more contact with boys."

"Ichigo probably won't be very happy about it," Ulquiorra said not really caring what Ichigo thought.

"No he wouldn't" Orihime said before kissing Ulquiorra on the cheek.

He blushed and asked," What was that for?"

"For being a great fr…" she trailed off when she saw Ichigo staring at them. "Ichigo!" she cried.

Ichigo just turned away and walked off. Orihime was about to run after him, but before she could Ulquiorra held her hand.

"Ulquiorra…" Orihime looked at him, her eyes full of worry.

He shook his head and said, "There's no point in going after him, he won't believe you."

Orihime knew he was right and waited there with him. They then heard Uryuu call for everyone; it was time to cut the cake.

* * *

Everyone came there, even Grimmjow pitched up. Ichigo stood as far away from Orihime and Ulquiorra as he possibly could, without looking obvious. The children were staring at the triple story, double thick chocolate cake in awe. They all sang 'happy birthday' and Louie blew out his candles. Everyone had a piece of cake and was enjoying themselves until…

"Ladies and gentlemen… and Suki," Sora began climbing onto a chair so everyone would be able to see him.

Orihime looked at her son in disappointment. He was now really crossing the line. She looked at Suki who was smiling and mumbled something like "it's because I'm important".

This annoyed Sora so he carried on, "I would just like to say happy seventh birthday to you Louie, you're becoming more and more awesome each day."

Louie looked smug.

"That's not all, I would just like to say that Ulquiorra, Suki's in love with you and wants to marry you one day."

Everyone stared at Sora in silence. Suki's eyes filled with tears, they were on the verge of spilling. Ichigo walked up to Ulqiorra and shouted, "First you're sleeping with my wife and now you're after my daughter?!" with that he punched Ulquiorra with all his strength, causing Ulquiorra to fall down.

Ichigo walked away in anger. Orihime subconsciously bent down to help Ulqiorra up, though she was thinking of Ichigo. Ulquiorra rubbed his face as he got up. Suki started crying and Rukia attempted to comfort her. 'Damn that Ichigo!' Rukia thought to herself. 'Ruining my son's birthday like this is unforgivable!'

* * *

Sora could barely believe what had just happened. Was he going to be the cause of his parents' separation? He clambered down the chair and dragged himself along to the swings. Hisana followed closely behind him and said, "I told you so."

"I know and I'm really sorry. Suki's not the one who is stupid, I am," Sora said genuinely sorry.

Hisana got up from the swing she was sitting on, stood in front of Sora and smiled, "Everyone knows that; you are a Kurosaki after all. The only way to make up for what you've done is to protect your sister and care for her and accept her. If you do that, you may not be stupid anymore."

"Hisana…" Sora said, not knowing what to say.

"Idiot, it's Hisana-_sama _to you, I'm older than you remember," Hisana said hitting her hand on top of his head.

Sora jumped off the swings, causing Hisana to stop. He hit her head with his hand, a smirk on his face, "Oh really? No one would be able to tell with your height, I think I'm even taller than you."

"I-it's not my fault!" Hisana cried, trying to defend the fact that she was short.

Sora turned around, his back facing Hisana. "Thank you, Hisana," was all Sora could say and though he had his back towards her she could see that there were tears streaming down his face.

* * *

Ishida and Chad were trying to comfort him, but to no avail. Louie just kept on screaming. Renji was helping Rukia with Suki. Grimmjow sat on the chair that was once occupied by Sora and said to Orihime with a huge grin plastered upon his face, "I always knew you weren't as innocent as you let on. Great going. That bastard Ichigo deserves it."

Orihime glared at Grimmjow, unable to find the words that would defend her.

"That would all be well except for the fact that there's nothing going on between Orihime and myself," Ulquiorra answered calmly.

"Then why's he so upset?" Grimmjow asked curiously.

Orihime then spoke, "He saw me kiss Ulquiorra on the cheek." Orihime then turned to Suki picked her up and called for Sora who came quickly. "Thank you Rukia, Renji, Louie-kun, sorry for my son's and husbands behaviour. Thank you for inviting us." She turned away and left.

They lived just down the street so had to walk because they didn't bring their car. While they were walking Suki was still sobbing against her mother. "What's wrong Suki?" Orihime said sympathetically and a small smile that she forced herself to wear to keep the children from worrying.

"D-Daddy hit Ulqui-kun and Sora-kun doesn't like me. It's my fault even Daddy says so," Suki said, barely audible.

"Don't be silly. None of it is your fault. Everything is going to be alright, trust me."

"Mom, I'm really sorry. I know that I'm such an idiot, but please don't split up! I'll even leave, just stay together for Suki!" Sora cried out.

"I've got a bone to pick with you, Sora. How could you say that? I was really disappointed. Your father and I aren't planning to split up," Orihime said to Sora, though the last part she only said to convince herself.

"I'm sorry…" Sora said again, hanging his head down.

They finally reached their house. Ichigo had definitely come home as his shoes were in the way causing Sora to trip.

"Kids go sit and watch some T.V. and I'll get you some ice cream since we couldn't stay for dessert."

Orihime went to the kitchen and got out some ice cream and sighed. She loved him so much and would gladly give up her life for him and the children. It hurt her that he would even dream that she was having an affair. Maybe it was over between them, there didn't seem to be a spark between them, although she was still very much in love with him. She scooped some ice cream into some bowls and gave it to Sora and Suki who seemed to get along now.

"Children, if you need me I'll be in my room, okay?" Orihime said.

"Okay," the children said in unison.

Orihime walked slowly upstairs, hoping that Ichigo would be in their room. He wasn't there, but his shirt was lying on the bed. She lifted it and put it against her face. She took in his fragrance and put it down again. The door of their bathroom opened and Ichigo stepped out with a towel around his waist. Ichigo stopped and gazed at Orihime who was blushing. No matter how many times she saw him like that she couldn't help, but blush at his well-built body.

"Orihime," Ichigo whispered. He walked towards her and sat next to her. He brushed a few strands of hair from her face.

"Ichigo," Orihime whispered back, tears trickling down her face. "I don't want to be with any other man; you do know that, right?"

"Yes and I don't want to be with anyone other than you," he said, pulling her into a hug.

"So are we okay?"

"Yeah, we're okay and no matter what you tell me I'll still love you. Orihime did you have an affair with Ulquiorra?"

As soon as the words came out of his mouth, Orihime pulled away from his embrace and tears were threatening to spill as she whispered, "You still don't trust me, do you? I'm sorry Ichigo, but I have to go. I really am sorry." She ran out before Ichigo realized what was wrong and as soon as he did he ran after her.

"Orihime! Wait!" Ichigo yelled.

Orihime didn't listen, but instead picked up the pace she opened the door and passed Ulqiorra and Grimmjow.

"Orihime?" Ulquiorra said.

They then saw Ichigo come out in his towel after her, but he was too late, she had already taken the car. He stood in the garden and shouted, "Orihime, wait!" She had left already. 'I'm sorry' he thought to himself.

"Oi! Ichigo, you idiot! She's left already. Come inside, you're making a fool of yourself, and you're embarrassing the kids" Grimmjow shouted.

Ichigo cursed and went back inside.

"Daddy where did Mommy go?" Suki asked worriedly.

"Mom and Dad are probably going to split up and then we'll never see each other again while I'll have to stay with Dad and you're going to have to stay with Mom. They'll then start dating other people and we'll have wicked stepbrothers and sister whose life mission will be to destroy us!" Sora said in a rush causing Suki to gasp.

"That won't happen, believe me, and Sora no more T.V. for you."

"That's great, but Ichigo, put on a damn shirt and underwear!" Grimmjow practically screamed.

Ichigo ran upstairs, put some clothes on and came down again. The children were watching T.V. together with Grimmjow and Ulqiorra, or at least the T.V. was switched on and no one was really watching because Sora was wrestling with Grimmjow who had taken his ice cream and Suki was busy explaining to Ulquiorra how Kon had once vomited out fish paste. Ichigo smiled, this was his family, but that was when the reality of Orihime leaving finally hit him. He suddenly felt empty inside, but he knew before he should look for Orihime, he had something else to do.

"Ulquiorra, could I… um… speak to you?" Ichigo asked.

Ulquiorra looked at Ichigo… and so did Sora and Suki and Grimmjow who were all looking very interested.

"Kids go to your room!" Ichigo ordered.

Sora and Suki looked disappointed, but complied with his order.

"Oh boy! This is gong to be interesting!" Grimmjow said with a smirk.

"You too Grimmjow, go!" Ichigo said.

"Damn, I'm being treated like a kid, how humiliating," Grimmjow mumbled, slightly annoyed, and got up and left.

"Ulqiorra, I would just like to apol…"

"There's no need," Ulquiorra interrupted, "I do not care what you think of me, frankly I barely notice your existence, but I'd rather not be punched for no reason. The person you should be apologizing to is Orihime." He got up from the couch and walked towards Ichigo. He stood in front of Ichigo, his emerald eyes piercing into Ichigo's brown eyes, without any kind sign Ulquiorra punched Ichigo in the stomach. "Now were even," Ulqiorra said before walking out of the room.

Ichigo clutched at his stomach, he knew he deserved it. He didn't know where Orihime had gone, but he knew someone who did.

* * *

Orihime stared at the curtains of the motel room. She was zoning like she normally did. She didn't know how long she would stay there, but she couldn't believe that Ichigo still believed that she had an affair. Orihime lay on the bed and slowly drifted to sleep

"Rukia, go get the door!" Renji shouted. It was 6 o'clock and Renji was playing pool with Hisana.

"Why can't you go?" Rukia asked. "I'm the pregnant one! Why do I always have to do everything?"

"Oh come on Rukia, please!"

"Fine, but you owe me and get Louie out the tub he may have drowned."

"Give him a break Rukia, his party was ruined."

"Still, unexpected things happen and he should learn to deal with it, I mean, I never expected to spend the rest of my life with you, but I'm dealing with it quite well."

"Rukia why do you always have to be so cruel?"

Rukia finally reached the door and opened it.

"Ichigo!" Rukia cried out in surprise.

"Sorry Rukia, but do you a few minutes? I need to talk to you."

"You bastard this had better be good after what you did to my son today!" Rukia shouted.

"Rukia, who is it?" Renji asked entering the room.

"Ichigo," Rukia replied coldly.

"Oh," was all Renji could say.

"Oh, come on, I said I was sorry," Ichigo blurted.

"Actually you didn't" Rukia screamed.

"Oh hello Ichigo-san," Hisana said entering the room.

"Hisana, go to your room," both Rukia and Renji said in unison.

"Okay, okay, no need to shout." She left the room.

Ichigo hung his head down. Rukia then sighed and said, "Fine, sit down." Ichigo did as he was told. "Now tell us what exactly happened."

Ichigo told them both how he had still accused of having an affair and how Orihime left without saying anything. Renji whistled and Rukia sighed.

"Dude you're in a lot of shit," Renji said.

"Yeah, I know"

Rukia got up from where she was sitting and sat next to Ichigo. She then slapped him across the face. "Ichigo you dumbass, you know you were asking for this, but what do you want us to do about it?" Rukia asked.

"I know you know where she is."

"What makes you think I know where Orihime is?" Rukia questioned.

"Well the fact that you two are really close and that she'd want to know of I was mistreating our kids, which I'd never do."

"Just like you would never mistreat you wife, right?" Renji murmured.

Ichigo ignored him and carried on speaking, "That is why I believe that you know where Orihime is."

Rukia sighed once again, "Listen, Ichigo, I promised Orihime that I wouldn't tell you where she is, but you two love each other so I'll tell you. She's at the Katz Motel."

"Thanks Rukia, I owe you one," Ichigo said and was about to leave when Rukia shouted, "Wait! You owe me two because you ruined my son's birthday and I haven't mutilated your body yet and you just can't barge in and demand for Orihime back." Ichigo slumped back onto the couch. "That's why I've got a plan and by tonight you will be in your gorgeous house, with your gorgeous kids, in our gorgeous bed next to your gorgeous wife," Rukia said her eyes sparkling because of the plan that she had thought up.

"Absolutely gorgeous, ain't it?" Renji said grinning.

"Shut up Renji! No one asked for your input," Rukia said

"Thanks Rukia."

"No sweat, you're going to need your tux…"

* * *

Orihime had gone on a shopping spree, spending her husband's money. She had bought a new night dress that was slightly revealing because if her husband, whom she thought trusted her, still thought she was having an affair then she would. The next man to walk through the door she would kiss. The chances of someone coming to her room were low. Orihime lay on the bed. There was a knock at the door. She didn't bother asking who it was. She instead looked through the keyhole and saw a man who was wearing a tuxedo.

Orihime opened the door and as the man turned around she kissed him. It only lasted for a few seconds because Orihime recognized the feeling that she got from kissing him. She looked at the man only to find Ichigo standing before; he was looking a bit dazed.

He was holding a bouquet of flowers and a bear that held a card that said 'sorry' on it. "Ichigo what are you doing here?" Orihime asked. "Never mind just leave!" She was about to close the door, but Ichigo prevented her from doing so by putting his foot in the way.

He walked inside and locked the door. Ichigo looked at what Orihime was wearing and saw bags of food and clothing. "Who was that kiss really meant for?" Ichigo asked softly while putting down the flowers and the bear on a nearby table.

"None of your business," Orihime said childishly.

"You never wear things like this for me, Orihime," Ichigo whispered while slowly walking towards her. Orihime took a step back every time he came forward. "It looks like you were gong to have an affair." Orihime couldn't go further because the bed was in the way which caused her to fall onto it.

So many things were running through her head. How did he find me? Does he still love me? Have I ruined our chances of getting back together?

As she was on the bed she searched for something. She found a book and without warning through it at Ichigo. The book hit him right in the face.

"What was that for?" Ichigo asked clutching at his face.

"It's called self-defense," Orihime said.

"Oh," said Ichigo, "you were protecting yourself from me." Ichigo sighed and sat on the floor. "I can't believe my own wife is afraid of me, I must be really pathetic."

Orihime remained silent as she watched Ichigo get up again and say to her, "Orihime, I love you. I'm sorry for being such an idiot. I promised you that I would protect you, but instead I hurt you. I'll stop being jealous, I mean you married me that's got to mean something, right?" Ichigo continued, "The flowers are for you… um… I guess…"

"Ichigo! Just keep quiet!" Orihime cried. Ichigo looked up, Orihime was standing so close to him, he didn't even notice until she stopped him from talking. "I never knew you talked so much"

"Do you think they're gong to make up soon?" a male voice from outside asked.

"Sshht, you idiot! They'll hear us!" this time a female voice said.

Ichigo moved slowly towards the door, Orihime close behind him. He opened the door to find Rukia and Renji outside listening.

"Rukia? Renji? What are you doing here?!" Ichigo shouted.

"Oh hello Ichigo, Orihime! What were the chances of us meeting here in this exact spot?" Rukia asked innocently while Renji was gawking at how Orihime looked. Rukia then shut his mouth.

"So have you two made up yet?" Renji asked.

"Well…" Ichigo began.

"Yeah, everything's all better now," Orihime replied.

Rukia beamed at the fact that her plan had actually worked.

"Are you going home now?" Renji asked.

"That's sounds goo…" Ichigo said but Orihime interrupted by saying, "We've got the room already, why waste it?"

Ichigo smiled at her devious plan, while Rukia and Renji were slightly surprised at her response.

"Okay we'll see you tomorrow," Renji said, putting an arm around Rukia. They departed and Ichigo and Orihime spent the night at the hotel.

* * *

They arrived at the house at 4 o'clock in the morning. As Ichigo opened the door a voice spoke, "Where have you been?! Do you know how long I had to wait for you to come home?! I promised the kids that I'd stay awake until you came back that night, but did you come that night?! No, you come the next morning! Do you know how many cups of coffee I've had? 33! Do you know what coffee does to me?!"

It was Grimmjow. Both Ichigo and Orihime entered the house with all Orihime's bags.

Ichigo then answered Grimmjow's question by saying, "Makes you grumpy?"

"No! It makes me grumpy!" Grimmjow said.

"That's what I said," Ichigo said.

"Yeah, so? I'm going to sleep. I hope you two lovers can go to sleep knowing that you made me drink 33 cups of damn coffee!" Grimmjow then stormed away.

Ichigo sighed and went upstairs. Orihime followed him upstairs. She smiled, it was good to be back.

Reviews will be appreciated! ^_^


End file.
